not reading what you sign
by genzosanzo
Summary: Harry/Harem My spin on the Emancipation and wedding contract type of stories that i have seen around HP/GD/LL/DG/SB/HA parring,,other parings Hg/Nl,Ss/OC, Rw/Pp, Fw/As,GnW/Lj, Cc/Vc, Nm/Xl, Dm/Ad Well new chapter is finally up,have fun and REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Not reading what you sign**

**By genzosanzo**

Disclaimer: I do not think that I have anything to do with Harry Potter.

Authors note: I have a few Fanfics circulating out there, but I have not written one in a while, and with that said, this is my first harem story, this will be a Harry, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Gabrielle paring story. Now as I go I welcome any and all suggestions to where people would like this story to go.

Ages of main people:

Harry, Susan, Daphne and Hannah-almost 16 or 16.

Luna and Gabrielle-14 (i know that Gabrielle was 8 in the fourth book, but i made her older)

Well that's all I need to say, ON WITH THE STORY!

Harry lay on his bed at Privet Drive; his relatives went for a nice dinner to celebrate Vernon's new promotion at Grunnings. The green eyed teen didn't really care that they left him alone for the day; in fact he found peace in it. Though the peace he felt at being alone in the house was outweighed by the sudden loss of his godfather. His thoughts and eyes drifted to the letter he had received from Gringotts, which resided on his desk. His mind filled with grief and wonder at the same time. Sirius had made a will when he got out of Azkaban, and Harry was obligated to attend the reading, which was to happen in just mere hours.

Of course he knew that Dumbledore would try to stop him from attending the hearing. The grandfatherly man had lost his trust. After thinking about the whole situation at the ministry, he felt that it could have been avoided, only if the old coot didn't have a fondness for secrets.

With a groan from the strain, he moved to his feet, he grabbed his towel, and walked to the shower. After getting out and getting dressed he grabbed his wand and the letter off the desk and made his way to the kitchen. He closed the curtains and moved to stand in the middle of the room. With a sigh he called out "DOBBY!" and waited about a minuet before trying again. "Dobb-" he began to say but was cut off by the telltale 'pop' and the small elf appeared before him.

"Harry Potter Sir. Has called upon Dobby!" the little elf wailed. "Dobby is honored by Harry Potter Sir calling him!"

"Dobby! Stop, it's not that big of a deal, I just need you to take me to Gringotts for my godfathers will reading. It's in a few hours but I want to discuss something with the goblins." He said as he tried to calm him down.

"Of course Harry Potter Sir, Dobby will get you there right away Sir!" the eccentric house elf rushed forward and grabbed Harry's pant leg and with a pop they were both gone.

Meanwhile…

A dark redheaded girl was reading over a letter she had received from Gringotts. It was saying that she needed to come to a will reading for Sirius Black at the bank for the main reason of a potential marriage contract. The only stipulation was that the Heir in question must accept his duties as the Head of the Ancient and Nobel house of Black; if he did she was to be wedded to him.

Needless to say she was furious, she had dreamed that she would be swept off her feet and live happily ever after, but now, Daphne Greengrass was being forced into a marriage under penalty of losing her magic, and eventually her sanity. Little did she know that three other girls had received this same letter, all but one shared her reaction, The odd girl out just smiled, shrugged and skipped to her shower to get ready.

Harry had landed in front of the large bank moments after his departure. He thanked dobby and told him he would call when he needed to return then walked into the building and right up to an open receptionist. The goblin glanced up at the teenager with a scowl. He slammed his quill into the ink well. "What do you want?" the Goblin asked gruffly.

Harry took a deep breath and looked directly into the eyes of the goblin. "I am Harry Potter and want to Inquire about my parents Will if they even had one." He said in a short and authoritative voice.

The goblin's face flashed a wide eyed expression, and fumbled around a little. "Of course Mr. Potter, I shall go and get the Senior Goblin whom is in charge of the Potter estates." He said quickly before dashing off through a set of heavy oak doors. He returned a few moments later with a burly looking Goblin. "Mr. Potter, May I Introduce Skullcrush, the Senior Goblin in charge of your family's assets."

Skullcrush moved forward, "Mr. Potter, It is a pleasure meeting you finally, may be move this to my office, so we can speak in a more private setting?" Harry nodded with a smile and followed him to a elegant office. "Now Mr. Potter, I have been waiting for the day that you would inquire about your parents will, It has been kept save and un opened until you came to inquire about it. But before I read it I must verify that you are who you say you are." He rummaged through his desk and pilled out a black quill with red striping. "Now all I need for you to do is take this blood quill and sign your name one this slip of parchment, if you really are Harry Potter, then their will be a flash of red and the ink will turn black, if you are not, well lets not get into that." Skullcrush said as he handed the quill to harry and slid the paper across the desk in front if harry. Harry took the quill and confidently signed his name, the paper flashed red and the blood turned black.

Skullcrush grinned wildly as he reached into a small chest that was on the corner of the desk and pulled out an envelope. He broke the seal and pulled out his parent's joint will, and began to read.

"We, James Potter, and Lily Evans-Potter leave Albus Dumbledore the sum of one thousand galleons, to Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom we leave the sum of five hundred galleons. To Sirius Black we leave the sum of one galleon, you have too much money already Sirius. And lastly to our son Harry potter, we leave the remainder of all the money we posses, any and all properties owned by the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, the entire Potter family library, and the hope and love of two parent's that love you immensely. We also wish that Harry be given the title of Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. With this he shall be legally emancipated. And Harry, we have set up a marriage contract between you and our good friend of the family, the Delacour's, you are to marry one of their daughters. We are sorry if you think this is wrong, but we believed that it would be for the grater good of our family's. Please forgive us. We both love you very much and we are sorry we couldn't be with you.

Love,

Your parents James and Lily Potter."

Harry was in shock, so much in fact that he didn't even notice the potter family ring had appeared on his finger, and the influx of magic that flowed through his system. "Skullcrush, is there any way that we could get the Delacour's here for the Sirius Black will reading? I would like to talk with them about this marriage." He said in a distant voice.

"It shall be done, I will get Delacour's here personally." Skullcrush said with a smile. "Now the black will doesn't start for another Hour would you like to tour your new vault?" he asked politely.

Harry nodded and made his way out of the office and was led to the carts by the same goblin that he talked to in the first place. "Wow, I don't think I can take any more surprises like that one." He said aloud, and the goblin made a cackling laugh.

To be continued…. I hope


	2. Chapter 2

**Not reading what you sign**

**By genzosanzo**

Disclaimer: well I still don't think I have any ownership if harry potter.

Authors note: Wow 7 reviews and over 130 hits in 8 hours. Well here is the second installment of not reading what you sign. Id like to thank all the people reviewed. And a very special thanks to my beta reader, The Grave Robber

Vellouette: I really don't think that I will add more, 5 girls in the harem is enough, maybe even borderline pushing it for me. Thanks for the review!

Driftwood1965: I haven't really thought of whom I am going to but Hermione with, maybe Neville or maybe even an OC, your insight would be valuable in this.

TNT220: The reason I chose Gabrielle was that I like the Bill Fleur Paring, and I want to get out of my comfort zone in writing for a change.

OK On with the story!

* * *

When Susan had woken up that morning, she had planned to relax and take a day to herself. Maybe read a book, or just take a relaxing stroll around Bones Manor. But at the breakfast table she saw an owl at her normal seat, it looked exhausted, like it has just spent the last few hours delivering letters in various places. She hurried over and took the letter from It and got some food for it. The owl gave a hoot of thanks then took off tiredly as Susan sat at the table.

She looked over the letter and wondered what Gringotts wanted with her as she took a bite of the buttermilk pancakes that the family house elf brought her. With a shrug she took a clean knife and sliced the envelope open and took out the contents.

Dear Ms. Susan Elizabeth Bones,

This letter is to inform you that at 3:00 pm this afternoon we are holding the reading of the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black. We realize that you are not in the actual will but you are effected by the outcome of the reading. If the heir to the house of Black accepts his duties and becomes the Head of the House, there is a marriage contract that your ancestors have set up between your house and the house of Black, so we wish to inform you that if he accepts his responsibilities you are to be wed to him when you both graduate from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he is in your year so you don't have to worry about him exceeding you in age. So we ask you to please come and meet with us today at the Hearing.

Hoping you are well

Armbash, Senior Goblin of the Black estates.

Susan was lived after reading the letter; she slammed her fork down and rushed through the manor to find her aunt. A short time later she found her in the study, looking over Auror case files. "Auntie Amelia, I just received this letter from Gringotts Stating that I being forced to marry the Heir of the house of Black." She all but yelled as she threw the letter on top of the current file that Amelia was reading.

Amelia rolled her eyes as she read the letter, marriage contracts are an outdated pureblood custom. There was no way that she would stand to have her niece to be married off to some rich pompous asshole, she owed it to her sister to make sure that Susan was well looked after. With a sigh she stood and walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book of pureblood ancestry. Sitting back sown she flipped through the pages until she found the Black Family Ancestry.

Oh Bloody HELL!" she exclaimed. "I am not going to sit by and just let you marry into that horrid family. They want you to be the wife of Draco Malfoy!" she said slamming down the book and taking her niece by the hand. "Come on, lets go find a way to get you out of his marriage." She said as she led her to the fireplace and through the floo to the ministry.

Skullcrush was sitting in the study of the French Minister of Magic, who just happened to be Fleur's and Gabrielle's father. He smiled as politely as a goblin could before speaking. "Monsieur Delacour it is my pleasure to inform you that one Harry Potter has finally come to ask about his parents will, as im sure you may remember, your wife and yourself set up a marriage contract between young harry and one of your daughters." He stated as he pulled out the contract an handed it to him.

"Oui Monsieur Skullcrush, I am still aware of zis contract." He said with a genuine smile. "Ze only thing is my eldest daughter, Fleur, has already dating one Bill Weasly, and it is not in my heart to break zem apart." He said with a slight somber expression. "Although my youngest daughter is only one year younger zen Harry, and I believe zat she may have a crush on him after he saved her life in ze lake." He said with a chuckle

Skullcrush gave a toothy grin and stood, "So its settled then bring your family to the London branch of Gringotts, and we shall get everything sorted out." He said as he shook the French minister's hand. Then with a snap of his fingers and a bopw he was back in his office

Harry had just returned from inspecting the Potter Family Vault, but his mind was still on the new arranged marriage between him and one of the Delacour. The main thing that was crossing his mind was how he was going to deal with her parents; sure they signed the contract willingly when he was just born, but how did they feel now, since he had a mass murderer chasing after him, they might even hate that is life was just too interesting. He was also worried that he would screw things up for whomever they chose. He has technically only had one date and that was with Parvati to the Yule ball back in his fourth year, and that was a disaster. He looked at his watch and saw that it almost time for the reading to start. Harry was led to the conference room, where he was immediately stopped by Albus Dumbledore, the old man obviously knew that harry would be attending and was going to stop him from reaching the reading. Even though Albus knew what he was doing was wrong; he believed that turning harry into his soldier was for the greater good. He fixed his grandfatherly smile and walked up to the scarred teen. "Harry my boy, as your friend, not your professor; I do not think that it would be beneficial to your emotional health so why don't you just head back to your relatives and just let me take care~" the old professor was cut off by Harry thrusting his hand up to the mans face, making sure that his head of house ring was clearly visible, the professors eyes went wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

"I have been waiting my entire life for the power and the resources to leave the Dursley and never return there again. And now that I have both, you want to send me back?" harry asked in a deadly calm and forceful tone. As Dumbledore was about to retort when harry cut him off. "As wise and respected an elder you may be, I believe that as an emancipated adult, the decision of my future clearly rests with me now." After harry finished he gave the elderly man a curt nod and walked past him into the conference room.

Dumbledore was frozen with shock; in one felt swoop he has lost his puppet. He had to find a way to get him under his control again, or else all of his plans would fall apart. Completely ignoring the fact that he was needed at the will reading, he left to go back to his office at the school to think of ways to get harry back under his thumb.

Harry entered the conference room and saw that multiple people had already arrived. He saw Susan Bones with her aunt sitting next to Hannah Abbot and who she guessed was her parents, across the table from them he saw Daphne Greengrass with her mother, and then a little further up the table he saw Luna Lovegood, the girl waved at him enthusiastically. Harry waved back as he sat down the furthest from everyone, not that he didn't like them, it was just that every girl besides Luna looked about ready to kill someone. The doors opened and Draco walked in with a knowing smile and a prideful strut. He sat down and looked at everyone with a pompous smirk, but harry was to preoccupied with the door, for a beautiful young blond had just walked in.

Gabrielle scanned the room frantically until she locked eyes with Harry; she blushed and had a large smile on her face. The girl walked over to him and sat down next to him. She kissed both of his cheeks. "Bonjour mon futur mari." She said softly, but apparently loud enough for Susan and Hannah to hear, who immediately blushed and started to giggle like first years. Harry was confused, he didn't speak French, but he exchanged a proper greeting in return.

The doors opened again and the rest of the people who were supposed to be there walked in along with a goblin with a nametag that read Armbash head of the Black family estates. He walked to the front of the room and opened the will. Various people in the room got random assortment of things, then it came to harry. "Harry, my dear godson and good friend, I am sorry that I have not been able to spend more time with you, I didn't do my job. But hopefully I got to know you enough to trust me." Armbash read, then with a snap of his fingers two scrolls appeared in front of him. "The first scroll is an adoption contract, all you need to do is sign it and you will legally become Harry Potter-Black. The second contract is just a little something that will help you out in the long run." Without even bothering to read the scrolls in front of him he took the blood quill from the goblin and signed them. There was a flash of red and harry felt a large influx of magic before blacking out.

Bonjour mon futur mari - hello my future husband

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

**Not reading what you sign**

**By genzosanzo**

Disclaimer: well I still don't think I have any ownership if harry potter.

Authors Note: Holy mother of Morgan Freeman, just shy of 700 hits in 3 days, this is a strange occurrence that this story is so popular, Though I would like some more substantial reviews with constructive criticism.

ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

A few moments later Harry was Woken by an _enervate_ administered by Amelia Bones, he groaned and cracked his eyes open. When the blurriness had faded he saw that there were five beautiful girls surrounding him. He smiled up at them sheepishly, until he heard the cackling laughter of Malfoy. With a roll of his eyes he raised his hand with a loosely pointed finger, all by instinct, and cast _silencio_ at the blonde haired boy. The spell rocketed at Draco at considerable speed and hit the boy directly in the throat, and all noise stopped. He looked down at his hand. 'Wasn't able to do that before…' he thought confusedly, but he shook it off with a shrug and stood. He turned to Armbash. And in the most polite tone that he could muster. "Ok, what the hell just happened?"

"Well Lord Potter-Black, the second contract that you signed was for you to claim your right as the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." At that Draco slammed his hands down onto the table in front of him in complete outrage, his mouth moving wildly trying to form words, but Harry's spell still prevented him from speaking. "Stop you're complaining Mr. Malfoy, the only reason that you were asked here today was because Sirius had placed a clause in his will that you were to be cast out of the Black family permanently." Malfoy's face became a deep red and tried to yell something along the lines that his father would hear about it before he turned heel and stormed out of the room. The goblin chuckled, and then turned back to the group. "Now, where was I? oh yes, I am only guessing that you feinted from the massive influx of magic you received from your newest marriage contracts." The goblin finished with a shrug.

The expression left on Harry's face was the equivalent of having his brain smashed out of his head by a lemon wrapped around a solid gold brick. "Newest marriage contracts?" he asked warily.

Armbash outright laughed, "Yes milord, newest marriage contracts, you are now betrothed to the four lovely young ladies that were here when you walked into this room. Didn't you read that contract before signing it?" the goblin asked accusingly.

Harry shook his head dumbly. "No, but in the future I will be sure to read the fine print before signing." He said with a sigh before turning to the girls. "Ladies, I must apologize for this, if there is any way to get you out of it I will find it, I promise." He began to ramble off ideas and such, but he was soon cut off by Susan.

"Harry, there is actually no way out of these contracts, trust me my Aunty spent all morning looking for a way out of it when we thought that Malfoy was going to be the heir. I must say though, you are much better then Malfoy, I was apprehensive at first, but I now believe that this could actually work in the long run." She said with a soft smile, Hannah, Luna, and Gabrielle all nodding in agreement.

Daphne on the other hand did not agree with this, and she thought now would be the best time to voice her opinions about this shitty arrangement . "Even though you are better then Draco, Potter, I do not think that I could be the wife of the Gryffindor Golden Boy, I mean snakes and lions just don't mix." She said hotly. All the other girls were appalled at what the redhead said, but the one who spoke up against it was a shock to everyone. Luna actually showed fury as she walked up to the older girl. And when she spoke it was not in her normal Airy voice, but a cold, harsh unforgiving tone.

"You stupid, ignorant, close-minded wench! The only reason why you say that is because of the idiotic and pointless house rivalry, what, are you afraid of what Malfoy would do to you if you started to have feelings for someone from another house? WELL STAND UP FOR YOURSELF! Do you think that Harry wanted all of this to happen to any of us? Didn't you even notice that he said 'if there is a way for you girls to get out of this I will find it, I promise'? And I hardly think that he is the kind of man that would abuse this situation. He is a kind, caring, loving, and all around amazing man, but you wont even give him a chance because of your own petty fears." Luna was breathing a little heavier and Daphne was rendered speechless, along with the rest of the congregation. Luna turned to everyone else. "I'm Sorry, I am not usually like this, its just that when people judge without good reason it frustrates me." She apologized in her normal whimsical voice.

Harry walked up to Daphne, who wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Daphne, I am completely and utterly sorry from every fiber of my being. I know that I wouldn't be your best choice for a husband, and I hope that you can find to forgive me once day for this. But I can promise you one thing that I will spoil you, what ever you want I shall get for you. I know that I cannot buy your love, but I am going to try to break the ice and try for a friendship because I would rather be friends and wait to be married, then to be married and have you being miserable." He said as he gently cupped her cheek and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Can you find it in your heart to try and meet me half way?" he asked giving her a soft smile.

Daphne rolled her eyes with a playful expression. "Well… its not like I can do anything else." She said with a smirk as she pulled his hand off of her cheek. "But yes, as painful as it may be, I will try and meet you half way, just don't embarrass me, and you owe me a nice ring buster." She said as she turned heel and walked to her seat.

Harry smiled right back, before turning to address the parents of all the girls. "I would also like to formally apologize to all of you as well, I never planned for this to happen, heck I didn't even know that there were marriage contracts, but when I came here to inquire about my parents will, just to see if they had one. Well they did, and they just do happened to set up a contract with the Delacour's and seeing as Gabbi is the one that is here, I am guessing that they have chosen her. As I have been told, there is no way out of these contracts, or =else we loose our magic, and eventually our minds. So let me try this. I Harry Potter-Black swear on my magic that I will do to the best of my ability to keep your girls happy and safe for as long as my heart is beating, so mote it be." He said as a bright flash emanated from him. The parents looked wide eyed and then all voiced their approval. "Now Armbash, can you tell us why these contracts were made?" harry asked walking over to the goblin.

"Certainly, Well first was the Greengrass-black contract, it is the most recent and it was made about 20 years ago, the head of house Black, whom later was convicted of being a death eater, went into negotiations with the Head of the house Greengrass to get a family merger to make themselves stronger in number. Next is Ms Abbott, her great great grandfather owed a life debt to Sirius's great grandfather, so they settled it with the marriage contract. Surprisingly enough Ms. Bones contract was set up the same way, just a generation before Ms. Abbott's. And lastly, Ms. Lovegood, her contract was between her grandfather and Sirius's father that was made the day after they had graduated from Hogwarts, apparently drinking was involved with this one, because the contract still has the lingering odor of firewhiskey." He said as he handed the contracts to be examined by all. Harry just nodded and shrugged, something about Luna's contract made him feel that he should have been surprised, but he wasn't, it made sense.

Harry looked over everything and made sure there were no more surprises, and saw none. He turned to the girls, "Well should we head to Fawcetts Jewelry so I can get you all your engagement rings?" he suggested shyly, and was relieved when they all nodded enthusiastically and bid farewell to their parents. They all but dragged harry to the Shop of shiny sparkly objects. And he was laughing the entire time.

* * *

AN: I know that Luna did not act in character but I thought it was kind of creative

TO BE CONTINUED, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVELY


	4. Chapter 4

**Not reading what you sign**

**By genzosanzo**

Disclaimer: well I still don't think I have any ownership if harry potter.

AN: I guess I am happy, 2000+ hits, 33 reviews, even though the reviews could be more. And I am hoping that there is going to be more. And to the awesome Grave Robber I am thankful to have you as a friend and a Beta reader LOVE YOU!

Aealket: I know, but Luna is just Luna, and there is a surprise to this that I cannot disclose. And I am pleased to say that this chapter is all about spending time with the ladies.

AND HERMIONE WILL NOT BE IN THE HAREM, so i would like it if people stopped asking me to put her in

Ok now on with the next installment of not reading what you sign.

* * *

Fawcett's Jewelry shop was a small store that rested a few shops down from the entrance to Knockturn Alley. The shop was very modest, no flashy decorations; they were not needed. The jewelry here spoke for itself. Every piece was hand crafted by a woman who spent years with the goblins learning how to properly mold and create with the finest metals and the most precious of stones. The group approached the bland looking store, the girls and the shop then at harry, with raised eyebrows and confused looks, to witch harry just smiled and walked inside. The girls looked at each other before following closely behind. Upon entering the building, the girls gasped at the fine rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings. "Girls, I want you to look around and find the perfect engagement rings for yourself." The girls giggled as they split up and searched the entire inventory. Gabrielle was the first to find hers it was made with pure silver, and the purest diamonds, and the sapphires were the deepest most beautiful blue she had ever seen. Luna was next; the ring that caught her eye was made from platinum and showed the phases of the moon all around the ring in a perfect lunar calendar. Hannah had picked out her ring next. It was plain yet perfect, a single white gold band with a single Topaz of the highest quality placed elegantly on the top. Susan's ring was made from three yellow gold band woven together to form a seamless ring. Daphne's ring was made from mithril and was studded with emeralds and black diamonds. Even though most of the girls still held resentment towards the situation the same thought ran through all of their minds. 'I think I could get used to this.'

As Harry paid for their rings, Daphne ushered the girls outside of Fawcett's Jewelry. "Listen I know you all are mad at me for what I said back at the bank." She said taking a quick glance at Luna. "But I think we should take Harry to get some better clothing, I mean look at him! He is practically swimming in that fabric that is wrapped around his body." The girls had no choice but to nod in agreement, his current wardrobe was atrocious. "And I would also like to have a short conversation with harry, alone." At this the looks she received were those of disbelief and a complete lack of trust. "I just want to apologize to him, and get to know him a little better." She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Luna was the first to voice her opinion, "Just watch what you say, and just know that I will be watching the conversation, but you have my word that I will not listen in." was all she was able to say before Harry walked out of the shop.

"I had an Idea with these rings." He said holding up the bag with the ring boxes. "How about until I get to know each of you on a more personal level we wait to wear these rings. This way I will be able to make the proposals much more personalized to each of you, is that ok?" he asked, a little worried of their reaction, though after a few minutes of thinking, one by one they all voiced their approval to his plan.

Gabrielle walked up to harry and took his hand loosely in hers. "'Arry? Daphne had ze idea of all of us taking you clothes shopping for things zat actually fit you. Does zat sound like something that you would be interested in doing?" she asked with a smile.

Harry gave a contemplative look at them. "Ok, But I have never been clothes shopping in my life, so I would need some help. I wouldn't know what to buy even if my life depended on it." He said with a shy chuckle.

Susan stepped forward and lightly hit him on the back of the head. "Don't you think that with the combined fashion knowledge of five girls won't be helpful? Now, lets go shopping." She said taking his other hand and leading him to Madam Malkins. Upon entering the shop, all the girls split apart, trying to find harry some decent clothing. All except for Daphne that is, who staid by Harry's side. Harry looked at her to find that she was fidgeting with her hands and not even trying to look him in the eye.

"Daphne, what's wrong with you?" he asked with a genuinely concerned voice.

"This is not at all easy to do for me, as with pureblooded families, or at least with the children in Slytherin, they drill into their children that we are above apologizing to anyone. Though I know what I said was wrong, and…. I'm Sorry. But only because I should have smart enough to actually check and see if there was a marriage contract for me, that way I could have actually gotten to know the man that I was destined to be married to." She said taking a glance up at him

Harry just waved off the apology. "Daphne, I have already forgiven you, I understand that you were Furious at the situation, and were using me as an outlet for that anger, and I do not blame you in the least." He said as he walked over to a rack and pulled out a black and green striped shirt and a green and white polka dotted tie and held them up to his torso. "What do you think?" he asked seriously.

Daphne just cocked her eyebrow. "Dear Merlin potter, you need some serious help." She said as she wrenched the offending clothing out of his hands and returned them to the rack. Needless to say that harry had his entire decision making privileges revoked for the rest of the shopping trip, and possibly the rest of his life. A few hours later the whole group left, all their purchases were in bags that Harry had shrunk and put in his pocket.

They were walking down the cobblestone road when they saw Olivander sitting out side of his wand shop, he gave harry a kind smile and waved him over. "Ah! Mr. Potter. I had a feeling that you were going to be passing by today, and I feel that there is something in my shop that will help you in the coming years." He said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him into the shop then into the back room. "Ever since you left my shop, I had a nagging feeling that our business was not finished five years ago. It took me a while to get an idea of what it was. I think that you may be a dual wand user."

Harry just blinked and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Do you mean that I will be able to use two wands?" he asked simply.

"Yes Mr. Potter that is precisely what I am saying. There are very few wizards that can manage to dual wield wands, picture sixty thousand wizards, now out of those sixty thousand, only two and in rare occasions three will be able to dual-wield. It takes a lot of training, but when you are finished you will be most formidable. Now I have narrowed the wand in question down to these three." He motioned with his hand to his desk where there were two highly decorated boxes and one plain wooden box. Harry opened the first ornate box and saw that it was a pure Ivory wand with etched details all over it. He picked it up and a small shiver went through his arm, but there was something about this wand that didn't feel right so he placed it back into the box and went to the next one. He was told later that the wand was made from a rare wood from the American Rocky Mountains called Chittamwood, but he had the same reaction to this wand as he did the last one so it was also placed back into its box. He came upon the last box, even though it was plain on the outside, the box seemed to just radiate with immense raw power. He took off the lid and witnessed the wand that lay inside. When he picked it up his arm visibly shook, wind swirled around him and the lighter objects in the room started to levitate. Olivander Walked over to him after the raw magic subsided. "You never do things half way do you Mr. Potter. This is one of the rarest wands that I have ever had the fortune to make. It is made from an extremely rare wood from Central America called Bloodwood, and the cores are made from the fang from one of Dracula's direct decedents, and the fur of the first ever werewolf on record, he went by the name of Peter Stubbe. That is a very powerful wand Mr. Potter, please, use it well." Olivander said as he led harry back up front to his ladies. Harry completed his purchase with two dragon hide wand holsters, one that was for his hip and the other was for his torso so it could be well hidden.

Purchases made, Harry and the girls waved goodbye to Olivander, then made their way to Florien Fortesque's to get some ice cream, but once inside he saw two people that he would never have thought would be together. Neville Longbottom was sitting in the back corner of the shop in a booth with a girl who had her back to him, but he could recognize that brown curly hair anywhere. He walked over to them and he swore he saw the distinct hand movement from Neville taking his hands away from the middle of the table, and then said in a voice that was slightly louder then was needed. "Hey Harry!" Hermione whipped her head around and was soon running full tilt to glomp Harry. (AN; sorry, I always associate Hermione hugs like Glomps, for those who don't know what they are, they are the equivalent of giving someone a bear hug when you have had a running start, if you can get the person to fall over, Or catch them by surprise. it is a successful glomp. Have fun glomping!)

"Harry what are you doing here? I thought Dumbledore told you to stay at your Aunts house this summer until we got you to go and stay at the burrow?" she said when she finally let go of him.

"Maybe he is not at his Aunts house because Dumbledore has no say, or control, over a fully emancipated wizard. Nice Potter and Black Family rings Harry." He said as he left to go pay his and Hermione's bill.

He looked sheepishly at Hermione. "Yea I had my parents will reading today, and I was named the Head of House Potter, and then I wasn't reading what I was signing at Sirius's reading. And I signed a contract that named me the Head of House Black; along with that I had four marriage contracts, to Luna, Susan, Hannah, and Daphne from school. Please don't be mad at me Hermione, but you can lecture me at a later date, and I promise I will listen." He said sending a pleading look to Hermione, who gave a curt nod, but looked like she was really fighting the urge to tell him off right then and there.

After a moment of awkward fidgeting though, Hermione glanced at harry. "Harry I know you told me to wait to lecture you but honestly, four girls? What in Merlin's name are you thinking?" "Actually there are five…" Harry cut in but she kept going. "Have you given any thought whatsoever as to how this will affect the war with you know who? You KNOW that he will find a way to use anyone you care about for influence over you; you've got to know that after Sirius's death. Oh and not to mention that Dumbledore has to be furious…"

Harry's rage was building, but he squared his shoulders and cut her off in a deathly calm voice. "Let him be angry, there is nothing that he can do now, the past is the past. Also, _**NEVER**_ Talk about Sirius like that again, whether I am around to hear it or not." He took a step forward and pulled her into a loose hug. "Oh and by the way, I approve of you and Neville." He said in a whisper that only she could hear.

"How did you know!" she asked loudly.

"You, uh… kinda just told me." He said with a lopsided grin.

"HARRY YOU NOSY PRAT!" she yelled and hit him on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Neville was at the register having a slightly awkward conversation with Fortesque. "Um… yes I would like to pay for my order, and um… I would also like to pay for whatever Harry Potter decides to get." Neville said somewhat timidly.

"Certainly Mr. Longbottom." Florien said with a kind smile.

Neville Slid Fortesque a handful of galleons, and with a nod to the vendor, he walked over to where Hermione and harry were finishing their heated conversation, and stood next to Hermione, she turned to look at him.

"Were you ready to go then, Hermione?" he asked, taking her hand with a smile. She nodded, blushing, and shooting a glare at Harry, who just snickered. "Bye Harry." He said as he walked past him, Hermione not even a half a step behind him.

"This isn't over Harry." She said with a half annoyed glare, as she past him.

Harry was still chuckling when they disappeared his sight. He looked towards his ladies. "Well lets find a seat an get some ice cream." He said as he found a big round table. Not long after they sat down, they were served the delicious creamy substances of their choice. "Well I was thinking would you girls like to get moved into the Potter Family Estate? I mean it would be easier for us to get to know one another if we are all in the same place." He started to ramble on with the pros of them moving in. but he was cut off with the girls giving their agreement to his idea.

* * *

I SHALL RETURN

AN: mk I am loving where this story is going in my mind, it has me and my beta reader excited. We have unlikely parings, unexpected deaths, and epic battles planned.

Well PLEASE REVIEW constructively, kinda tired of people writing _JUST_ "Update soon" or "Good work" if your going to review tell me what you think of the chapter, or what you would like to see in the Up and Coming ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not reading what you sign**

**By genzosanzo**

**AN: **Alrighty then readers I'm glad to say that I am having a blast writing this story with my beta reader the amazingly awesome filled Grave Robber. And I am do like the reviews I am getting, they are quite through and informative. So with this chapter I hope that I get even more reviews!

Mahiwaga no Megumi: thank you for the kind review; I am currently planning out the Weasley's reaction, I can tell you that it should live up to your expectations.

FlyorFight: thanks for the info, I will reread my chapters and try to find those mistakes.

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE!

Harry was standing in the conference room at Gringotts waiting for the girls, they had all taken a trip back to their houses so they could pack their belongings and say goodbye to their parents for the time being. He, for the second time in the last twenty-four hours, had enlisted the help of his eccentrically dressed house elf friend. he had asked Dobby to go to his Aunt's house and pick up all of his belongings from there. He wanted to keep to his word and never set foot into that house unless he had no other choice. "Harry Potter sir has called upon Dobby's help once again! And Dobby gets to help Harry Potter sir's ladies move into his new house." the elf said with comical tears in his eyes.

Harry Rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the last ten minuets. "Dobby for the last time, it is not that big of a deal, I asked you to help because you are my friend, you do not need to grovel at my feet, I am not your master." Harry was cut off by the elf grabbing onto his leg and looking up at him with big hope filled eyes.

"But what if Dobby was Harry Potter's House elf, then Dobby could help Harry Potter whenever he needs Dobby." The little elf kept rambling until the green-eyed teen cut him off.

"Fine! If it will finally get you to stop, ill accept you as my house elf, but you will paid." harry said with a smirk. There was a roar from the fireplace, and Daphne stepped out with a backpack and a handful of shrunken trunks. "We'll discuss this later Dobby." he said as he began to walk towards her.

"Oh good Potter, you have a house elf." she said as she walked briskly over and dropped here belongings at Dobby's feet. "Take these to the room I will be staying in, and if I find that anything is broken, I will make sure that you are severel..." was all that she was able to say before harry stepped in front of her.

"Dobby is not yours to control, nor is he mine to control." he said with his magical aura flaring just a little, but it still made Daphne jump back, startled from the magical pressure bearing down on her and the fierce look in his eyes. "Dobby is only helping us because he is my friend and I asked him to help. Now pick up p your own things and you will take them to your own room." All Daphne could do was nod and hurriedly picked up her stuff. The rest of the girls arrived at the end of Harry's tirade, all of them were in shock at first, but then glared at Daphne. "Oh hello ladies are you all ready to go to the house?" he asked and they all nodded and harry walked to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the roaring fire and yelled "Whipstaff Estate." he looked at them with a lopsided grin and stepped into the fire. The girls followed behind.

Dumbledore paced his office, contemplating the ways that he could get Harry back under his control, but every idea he had come up was met with the same end, he couldn't get around Harry's emancipation. The silver haired man pulled out an ornate pocket watch and looked at the time, he had been pacing for the last six and a half hours. He placed the watch back into his pocket and plopped down unceremoniously into his chair with a groan, he reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small red stone and rolled it in his finger. He, the greatest wizard of his time, couldn't think of anything shot of the Imperius curse t o control Harry. Even though he seriously contemplated it, he decided that the negatives outweighed the positives by a wide margin.

Dumbledore called Fawks over to him as he quickly wrote two identical letter notes to Moody and Shacklebolt. Fawks let out a single somber note before disappearing in a plume of fire. Dumbledore sighed again, dropping the stone into a goblet on his desk absentmindedly before standing and seeking out his potions teacher, whom he found in the potions storage room in the back of his classroom. "Severus we have much to discuss."

Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw head of house's office. Flitwick was reading a letter from his favorite student from the last four years. "Professor, the time has come at last, I will ask him if it would be alright if you cam over in the near future. Please just stick with the plan, expect another owl soon, Luna" Flitwick smiled as he went to his study and set out a few books on dueling and spell weaving, most of which he wrote himself. It was odd when Luna came to his office almost four years ago on the first night of school, well past curfew. she had told him that he was going to help her in the distant future, she told him that she had seen him teaching her, her future husband and maybe a few other girls dueling. At first Flitwick did not believe her, but when her predictions started to come true he agreed to help her out in any way that he could.

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace at Whipstaff Estate. After he got up and dusted himself off, he looked around the room he was in. The house was very modest but stunning none the less; it looked to be made with the concept of a large but very tight nit family. The home looked spotless; even though, to his knowledge, no one had lived in this house since his parents. The girls came in shortly afterwards, and by the look on their face, they seemed to like the house.

After they were all moved in, they decided to take a tour of the grounds. When they got outside they saw that the house, while it looked rather large from the inside, the outside of the house was much smaller by comparison, but beautiful none the less. It was a quaint house, as English houses go. the house was made from grey brick that had vines of Ivy growing over the entire left side of the house. There was a nice tidy garden in front and a decent courtyard in back. it was a later style of a Victorian house. There was a small fountain in the front yard complete with a pair of angel statues.

As they were looking around the property, Harry noticed that there were two figures standing at, what he assumed, was the boundaries of the estate. He pulled out his phoenix wand and instructed the girls to do the same, he cautiously walked up to the figures when he got close enough he saw that it was Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, but they but they still didn't seem to see group of people that were walking towards them. He got about ten feet from them before addressing them. "Moody, who was the person who went upstairs with me to help me pack last summer when you came to pick me up?" he asked his wand trained at Moody's heart.

Moody's head snapped to face the point where he had heard Harry's voice, he gave a crooked smile." Ah, Mr. Potter, you are learning the famed constant vigilance, and the person that helped you pack that night was Nymphadora Tonks." he said with a quiet throaty chuckle. "Just don't tell her that I used her full name." the chuckle changed to a short but loud barking laugh.

"Good, and can you vouch for Kingsley?" harry asked, fighting back laughter, earning him a nod from the professor he never really had. "I, Harry Potter, Head of House Potter, allow entry to Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt for the next twelve hours." suddenly the two Auror's could see Harry and five girls putting their wands away and they took a few steps forward. "Now not to be rude or anything, but why are you two here, and how did you know where I was, let alone where my new, and apparently heavily warded, house was?" He asked bluntly and with a slightly raised voice.

Kingsley stepped forward. "Officially, Dumbledore asked us to keep an eye on you. Unofficially, we heard of the prophesy and we both decided to offer our services in helping you to train, if you'll accept that is. And as for us knowing where Whipstaff Estate is, I was a good friend of your father when we were Auror's together. He named me the secret keeper of this whole property, though it seems that I needed permission from the current head of house to actually set foot on the property.

To say that Harry was surprised would be a complete understatement, he was dumbfounded. "Well let's just take this inside then." He said leading them to the house. They all sat around the dining room table, discussing what Moody and Kingsley had planned on doing. After the two Auror's had finished their plans, Harry agreed, and gave them permanent permission to enter the potter estates. Dobby had prepared them all dinner which was an uneventful affair, but when Dobby brought desert, was when something happened that would change their lives forever.

Luna was just about to take a bite from her treacle tart when she dropped her fork just inches from her mouth and started going into a fit, she fell out of her chair and her eyes rolled around her head. It lasted for a few minuets before her eyes refocused and she found her head lying in Harry's lap. She looked up into his worry filled electric green eyes and her blue ones started to fill with tears. "Oh god Harry, why is it always you?" She sobbed as she turned and cried into his chest. it took a couple of minuets for the sobbing to die down when it did, she looked up at Moody and Shacklebolt. "Voldemort has made Horcruxs, he thought he made six, but there are seven, he turned harry into one unknowingly." she said, hiccupping every few words. Moody's gaze turned dark and Shacklebolt covered his face with his hands. "That's not the worst part of it, im my vision harry found out a sure fire way to destroy the Horcruxs, I saw him about to walk into the veil at the department of mysteries with a ring, and a tiara in one hand and a small red stone in the other." she said as she broke down into tears again, though this time she was not alone, Susan and Hannah had latched onto his sides, also crying, though not as hard as Luna. With both of their parents working for the department of mysteries, they knew of the veil and what it entailed if someone walked through it; but they were still confused about the Horcruxs.

"Thats suicide!" Susan and Hannah yelled at the same time.

Harry just looked completely confused. "Ok, so can someone explain to me what a Horcrux is?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Moody looked harry dead in the eye and sighed. "A Horcrux is a very dark piece of magic, possibly the darkest, including the killing curse. When a person kills another person, their soul spits, now a wizard can take these fragmented soul pieces and place it into an object, or apparently a person. What this does is make the wizard virtually impossible to kill unless you destroy whatever holds the soul fragment. If it is true that you are now a Horcrux, then Voldemort cannot be killed while you are ali..." he trailed off and his eye went wide. "This must be what the prophesy meant, _neither can live while the other survives_, but there might be something to this veil idea. Come on Kingsley we have a lot of research to do." he said as he walked to the door with purpose.

Harry and the girls were once again alone; Luna was still in his lap, Susan and Hannah were still clutching at his sides, Gabrielle was latched to his back and Daphne was not sure of what she should do, so she settle with stroking his hair awkwardly. After a few minuets Harry detangled himself from the girls and began to walk up to his room, muttering something about wanting to be alone. the girls looked worriedly after him but moved into the sitting room, staying silent for the most part. Hannah soon got fed up with no one doing anything so she stood with a huff and followed Harry upstairs. She stood nervously outside of Harry's closed door, she was never one to take charge and be the first one into a fray, but her Hufflepuff loyalty was telling her that she was the one that needed to take the first move of comforting. She reached out a tentative hand and knocked softly on Harry's door. "Harry? Its Hannah, I'm coming in ok?" she stated as she opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind her. she saw harry curled up on his bed and the sheets thrown all over the floor, also what looked like fist shaped dents in the walls. Without a second thought she climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms comfortingly around him; he turned in her arms, looked in her eyes, and spoke in a broken voice. "I'm sorry, though I guess now you girls are free, because unless I die, no one will be able to…" Harry was cut off by the lips of a severely blushing girl, the kiss lasted for a few moments before she pulled away.

"Don't ever say anything like that again. We have two of the best Auror's researching ways to get you out of this alive, and you have Hermione, who, might I add, is not the only brilliant witch at school. I don't know about Gabrielle, but you happen to be marrying four very intelligent women, we will find a way out of this." She said with a smile, rubbing her back soothingly. "Now, let's go back with the others, because I know that they are worried about you, even Daphne." She kissed his shortly and sweetly, and harry returned the kiss, when that broke she stood and helped harry up. They headed down the stairs hand in hand, both of them blushing since they had both just experienced their first real kiss.

"Girls I am sorry for being a prat, you deserve better then that, so tomorrow we can look up ways to fix this, but for now I have had a very emotionally draining day and I'm sure you all have too. So let's turn in for the night." he walked over to Gabrielle who surprised him by kissing him hard and proper.

"Goodnight Mon plus cher amour." she said when she broke away with a blush, and walked upstairs. He then walked to Daphne and he didn't know what to do, but with a sigh and a roll of her eyes she opened up her arms and walked forward and giving him a quick hug.

"Goodnight Potter." she said as she let go of him and walked upstairs. he went to Luna and she also kissed him, and embraced him tight enough to give Hermione a run for her money.

"I just want you to know that I love you Harry." she whispered in his ear before dashing up the stairs. He was shocked and didn't realize that Susan and Hannah had walked up to him Susan kissed his cheek and Hannah kissed him on the lips, much to the surprise of her friend, whom immediately bombarded her with questions on their way up to their rooms. Harry just shrugged and walked up to his room as well. He fixed up his bed, stripped down to his boxers, then crawled into his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

AN: well that is the next chapter down; you all know the drill, tell me what you think and if you notice anything wrong with this chapter just tell me and I will fix it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Not reading what you sign

Chapter 6

AN: I am sorry about the update being so late, but there were many Deterring factors. First, I lost the book I wrote this chapter in originally, OK lost is not is not really the best word to use, I know exactly where it is, but it is in a point of no return... Ex Girlfriends house. then my whole computer system decided to crap out on me, then after that it was just laziness and writers block. then just recently, when I finally got to writing again my computer craps out again and I had to reboot the OS, thus loosing all of my work. But I have returned with a vengeance, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

There are too many reviews for me to answer individually but most of them were informative and allowed me to think of aspects that I have not thought of yet, like people that would train harry and the like. Though there was one of note

**rb2312's review:Read all five chapters.**

**I'm hooked.**

**Like the idea of Neville and Hermione.**

**Though i think she may be strongly advised by the wives to cut back on her harry rants.**

**I agree about bill and Fleur.**

**Malfoy must be fuming. Not only did harry get the black ring, he got Daphne too.**

**Will Daphne ask harry to take her friend Tracey and her loveable if annoying little sister Astoria under house protection.**

**Will there be portraits of his family and maybe Sirius too.**

**Think Ginny should end up with dean.**

**Think your right about the five maximum.**

**Hope Tonks joins Harry's trainers.**

**Think Daphne will come round even being nice to Dobby and any other elves. (Hopefully winky)**

**Maybe he could take his girls muggle shopping and maybe the cinema or a theme park.**

**Now he's free of them harry can do all the things the durables never let him do.**

**Dragon dung is going to hit the fan when this makes the papers and when they all walk into the great hall on Sept 1st.**

**Hope the girls organize a great birthday for harry.**

**Can see Tracey and Ginny pouting comically cause they missed the opportunity.**

**The twins will have a field day ribbing harry about all of this. While not being cruel.**

**Dear rb2312,**

** ...DEAR LORD...**  
** you have pegged a lot of things that i was planning O.o, Hinted at more, but you were also off on a few things, AND suggested things that I have not even thought of, Ii honestly didn't even think about Ginny or Tracey's reactions, Or having Tonk's teach Harry. Also I didn't think of him having portraits of his family. Thank you for you very nice insight.  
**

**yours truly, **

**Genzosanzo.**

But I am warning you all this will end in a major cliffhanger... Just sayin. one that I believe is necessary and will make most of you mad at me.

Now, after over a year of absence. ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

Harry woke up very early the next morning, well before the sunrise, and made his way through his room, trying to find something suitable for himself to wear as he trained himself to use his new wand. He settles on a baggy pair of basketball shorts and just his wand holders, forgoing a shirt entirely, because... well its his house, he should be able to walk around completely starkers if he so desired. He slid both wands into their holsters and after pulling on his shoes he made his way down into the kitchen, which he had Dobby stock up fully, and grabbed two apples on the way outside into the back of the house. He took a moment to admire The nicely furnished porch that could handle a moderate party of people, but could still feel comfortable. He walked out into the wide open space behind his home, and stopped when he was a fair distance away from the building, he slipped one apple into his pocket and tossed the other one into the air and with a flourish he drew the Bloodwood wand with his left hand and caught the apple with a reducto before it his the ground, causing the fruit to explode into applesauce. With a grin he pulled the other apple out and started to work his way through all the past years spells that he could remember with his off hand.

A few hours later found harry sitting in the grass facing the slowly rising sun and lazily looping the red fruit around in front of him with small movements of his wand. He heard the door to the back of the house close and then the sound of small footsteps walk up to him from behind. "Ze sunrise is beautiful non?" Came the soft bell like voice of Gabrielle. She moved around him, plucking the apple out of the air as she passed, moving slowly so that he could see that the was only wearing her thin, light blue nightie, and sat down between his legs and rested her back to his chest, pulling one of his arms tightly around her waist. "Ever since I was leetle, I would always make an effort to wake up early enough to watch ze sun taking away ze darkness to make anozer beautiful day. But somehow, today is much better, cause I am 'ere with you." She whispered as she snuggled back into his chest and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder. "I will not lie, I 'ave carried a fire for you ever since the day you saved me from ze lake, and my feelings have only grown since then, and when my fazzer told me zat i would be your bride, my 'eart lept in my chest because of ze joy that had filled me." she said softly as she turned around in his embrace and gently pushed him down so that she could comfortably straddle his waist. "Please except zat i am not ready to give you all of me just yet." she said before kissing him soundly for a second as her hands went to the bottom of her nightie and pulled it off exposing her matching light blue silk panties, and nothing else. She took hold of his hand and started to slowly drag it up her body. "But I wish you to be the first and only to ever see me like this." she said before moving his hand to her intended destination and she kissed him soundly...

But not before she heard him whisper. "As you wish..."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Susan and Hannah were sitting at the table, two mugs of tea resting in front of them being ignored for the moment. Hannah sported a blush that was as bright as the house colors of her soon to be husband and Susan had a Cheshire Grin that was only getting wider. "I can not believe that the shyest girl in our year was the first to make a move on Harry. I guess they are right to say that you should always be weary of the quiet ones." Susan said slyly at grin on her face still getting impossibly wider as she teased her friend.

"You know what Sue?" Hannah replied to the quip about her personality. "At least i can say, with first hand experience, that our Harry is one fantastic kisser." she said with a sneer that would give Snape a run for his money, if the blush that still graced her face didn't ruin it. Her friend was about to retort when a pair of disheveled but satisfied looking Gabrielle and harry came into the kitchen. With a lopsided smile he kissed Gabrielle on the lips and then made his way past Susan and Hannah, who had little control of their brain function at seeing the topless Harry,stopping only to give each a kiss on the top of their heads before heading upstairs to take a quick shower and to get dressed, unknowingly leaving Gabrielle to fend for her self.

The two Hufflepuff girls rounded on Gabrielle, who was still in a state of bliss. "Gabby, you have to tell us what you did with Harry out there, And just how many love bites and hickeys did you leave on him!" Susan said as she pulled the now startled quarter veela down into the chair right next to her. "Hannah just told me about his kissing, but it seems that you have gone a little bit further. Come on Gabby, spill!"

Gabrielle blushed and smiled widely as her eyes seemed to fog over as she started to relive the moment. "_Mon dieu__, c'est merveilleux. _Our 'arry is very good with 'is 'ands, and mouth, and tongue." She drifted off into a fit of giggles. It was at this point that Luna and Daphne came down to the three blushing girls.

"Ok what just happened in here?" Daphne asked as she sat down at the table and looked at the girls.

"And explain why harry has some serious love bites and hickeys on his neck, chest, and back?" Luna added as she sat down next to Daphne.

"Well that would be Gabrielle, and according to her, Harry has some talent with his hands, and mouth, and tongue." Hannah said in a small voice, but she was the only one of the three that could find hers. and when she said this Luna got a wide smile and a glassy eyed look, and if you looked closely, so did Daphne.

Harry came back down with the smile still on his face, he noticed that all the girls were staring at him some with smiles and blushes and others with just the blush. He gave a shrug and turned to the teapot and muttered something about never understanding women. "So we do have Moody and Kingsley coming over this afternoon around 2'oclock, I was thinking that I should head over to the Weasley's so I would like to have you all there with me, but if you dont wish to go, I would understand, especially you Daphne, I mean this is a strictly Lion house." He said looking over at the Slytherin as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Actually, Harry I would like to be there so I can see Ron's reaction to you having to marry a Slytherin." She said as Dobby appeared on the table and greeted them all.

"Dobby is so happy to be greeting Harry Potter sir. and Harry Potter sir.'s Misseseses for this fine day. Dobby has prepared a good breakfast to break in the kitchen." He snapped his fingers and the table around him was filled with delicious looking food. "Dobby will now leave you all to your meal." he was about to pop off but Harry stopped him.

"Dobby, we do have an extra chair, come sit, and eat with us." He said motioning to the chair next to Luna and himself. "I am not going to take no for an answer Dobby, you are a part of this family now so you eat with us, like a family." He said with a kind smile.

At hearing Harry say those words, Dobby teared up and walked to the chair proudly. "Dobby be thanking Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter is the best master a poor elf like Dobby could ever wish for." He said after he sat down, but old habits died hard as he waited for everyone else to take their food before grabbing something for himself.

After the wonderful meal that Dobby had made was gone, everyone spent the next half hour getting ready to head over to the Burrow when they were all set they took the floo with harry going first and the others filing right in behind him. Harry tumbled out of the fireplace in the kitchen right at Mrs. Weasley's feet. he gave her a small smile and a wave as before he picked himself up and looked at her, by now they had been joined by the four youngest Weasley's; Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. "Hey guys, I have some news for you all..." But before he could finish the girls came out one by one, though as soon as Daphne came out of the fireplace Ron when ballistic.

"How did that bloody snake get through the wards!" He yelled as he pulled his wand but before he could focus it on her harry had stepped in the way, his own wands in his hands but not pointed at Ron. "Harry why are you protecting her, She is a serpent whore that is going to kill us all or hand us all to You-Know-Who For just the small chance of bedding him!" At this Harry did raise his wands, one at Ron's face between the eyes, and the other leveled at the boys heart.

"Ronald Weasley, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't point your wand at my future wife. Also if I hear you even mutter those foul words about or directly to anyone, friendship be damned, I will declare a singular blood feud with just you. I know you know what that means. I have come here today to tell you all what is going on before the Profit gets wind of it." He added as he lowered the wands so that they were now pointing at Ron's legs not more vital areas. Ron took a few steps back and pocketed his wand, and with reluctance he listened to what his friend had to say. Harry told them all about the will readings, the contracts, and all else that really mattered. When he finished Ron stormed off up to his room, muttering things about _'the boy who always gets everything._ Molly Weasley, on the other hand, acted completely different then he thought she would; she was disappointed, yes he could clearly see that,but she gave a half smile and a nod, before giving harry a hug, and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Harry turned to Daphne, and at first glance,she seemed normal but he saw her trembling very slightly he took her gently by the hand and pulled her outside, away from everyone. "Daphne, I am sorry about Ron pulling his wand out on you, and also for those vile things he said." Harry whispered as he pulled her into a soothing embrace.

Completely out of character, Daphne broke down, the words she could deal with, but no one had ever drawn their wand in hostility at her before, and it scared her. She let loose silent tears into Harry's shoulder for well over a minuet, before she composed herself and did a quick cosmetics charm to return her makeup to perfection. When she looked back up she saw harry do a simple drying charm and somehow from the look in his eye she knew it was more for the protection of her reputation than anything. she walked over and gave him a short, but sweet kiss on his cheek. "This does not mean that I like you Potter, Just that I am warming up to you... a little." she said before taking his hand and heading back inside.

Meanwhile, up in his room, Ron was furiously writing a letter to Gringotts, with a inquiry about any and all marriage contracts for the Weasley family, and if there was, to activate all that would apply for himself. With a grin he tied it to Errol's leg and sent her off, now all he had to do was sit and wait for his new bride.

* * *

Harry and the girls now sat in the lounge of Whipstaff estate, after a nice lunch provided by Mrs. Weasley. They were all sitting enjoying some nice quiet conversation when the fireplace roared and both Moody and Kingsley stepped out with some old looking scrolls in their hands. "Well Potter, we have found some interesting things... and we know the whereabouts of where two of the Horcruxes are currently being hidden, they are both at Hogwarts. We Know the ring and the tiara both reside there, according to the elves the Tiara," he paused as he looked at one of the scrolls in his hands. "Is in what they call the come and go room, Or the room of Requirement, the ring is in Dumbledore's office, but I don't know the password, and you will need a distraction to get him out of there, Kingsley and Myself have come up with a plan, You will use my time turner to distract him and get the ring at the same time." The Ex Auror said gruffly tossing Harry the time turner. "Now, About the veil..."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, looking at the photo of his family that he held in his hands. his gaze resting on the image of his sister Ariana, today happened to be the anniversary of her death, He wished that he could have saved her but there was nothing that he could have done to prevent what happened... right? He had just set down the photo and placed the small blood red stone on top of his desk right next to the ring he had to destroy. when he heard the front doors of the castle slam open, and he rushed down to the front corridor as fast as his old bones would let him. Upon reaching his destination he saw Harry and, to his surprise, Luna Lovegood. "Ah Harry my boy, I would ask if you have come to let me take you back to your relatives, but I doubt that is why you came." He said in his grandfatherly voice.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes before putting on a smile. "Actually, I would like to inquire about living in the Marriage quarters, as you may have found out I have been contracted to some of the female students of this school, though I would like to talk to you about this in a more private setting, your office maybe?" Harry stated diplomatically, walking passed Dumbledore and made his way to the old mans office at a pace that the headmaster could keep up with. When they got to the gargoyle Dumbledore smiled at Harry before looking at the stone statue, "Sugar quills" and soon enough they were on their way up to the headmasters quarters.

Along the walk, under the invisibility cloak, Harry and Luna watched as the group passed them and up into the The old mans office. "Alright we got the ring, and we have the weird stone that you said I was carrying. Lets get the Tiara and get out of this place." He said taking her hand and they walked as silently as they could to the seventh floor corridor and opened the room of requirement. Upon the door opening, they were met with a much different sight then what they were used to back in the DA, piles upon piles of junk and random assortments of nicknacks. They both walked in and Harry groaned loudly. "Just once, please god, just once can something be easy. No, fighting large dangerous monsters and psychotic madmen hellbent on destroying everything is just the way my life has to play out." He stated sarcastically as he started to walk though the very narrow isles of the unorganized mess that he found himself in.

Luna Giggled at this softly. "Oh Harry, stop it before you turn into an emo kid that we would have to hide all the sharp objects from." She said playfully before she pinched his behind took off down one of the isles now outright laughing. Harry smiled and followed her his Quiddich training helped him catch up with her quickly and he took her in his arms and made them both fall into a pile of soft randomly assorted cushions and started to tickle her mercilessly. Luna, despite the serious mission that they were on, was laughing and enjoying herself immensely. but like all tickle fights that are shared with two people that have amorous feelings towards each other it ended with a rather heavy makeout session, and even if asked about it, neither could truthfully tell which of them was responsible for making Luna's top go flying off into the distance.

* * *

A short while later, but not too short if you asked them, the two teens were straitening their clothing. Luna stood and looked around for her top which had landed a good ten feet away and looked to be covering a bust of some sort. she walked over to it without thinking anything of it and grabbed her shirt and slid it onto her body, when her head popped out of the required hole in the fabric she noticed the sparkly object that her shirt had been covering and immediately recognized it. "Oh Haaaarrry..." She said in a singsong voice as she turned around to face her future husband, who just happened to be buttoning up his pants at the moment. "Look what my shirt was hiding." She added still in the singing voice but this time with an added grin as she held it up and waved it in front of his face.

"You have got to be kidding me, that's the Horcrux? I thought we would be spending a lot more time looking for it." He said as he walked up to her and took it from her. though, there was something on his mind for about the last minuet. "Luna, I am sorry if i made you go to fast, I mean we just made love and I never asked if it was what you wanted." he said looking into her eyes, feeling ashamed for not being a gentleman.

"Harry, believe me when I say I have know about this for a while, and with what you are about to do tonight, I wanted to help anchor you to this world by showing you that you are loved, more then you know. I do love you Harry, and what ever happens tonight, you must come back to me, Or I swear on my mothers memory that I will be going through right behind you." She said as she took his face gently in her hands and captured his lips in a soft kiss, but despite its soft nature, Harry could feel the immense feeling of love that she poured into the kiss.

When the kiss broke he reached into his cloak pocket, and pulled out the small black velvet box and he got down on one knee and spoke softly, "Luna Celeste Lovegood, what you have just said to me, cemented my feelings towards you, and I can honestly say that I can ask you this question without fear. Will you me my wife?" As he slid the ring she had picked out onto her finger he gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand, and when he looked up into her beautiful blueish grey eyes which were tearing up, she nodded happily and kissed him again.

* * *

Moody and Kingsley sat alone in the lounge at Whipstaff estate,with coffee in front of them untouched. "Alaster, Do you really think he can do this?" Kingsley asked, looking at the heavily scarred man for any sign of hope.

The old Auror looked back at his friend before cracking a rare, but real smile. "I truly believe that If anyone has the chance of making it though this, it is that boy, not because of what he survived in the past, but what he has to survive for in the future. That boy deserves true happiness, and I believe that the fates are fighting along side him so he can achieve it." Moody said as he sat back and finally took the mug that was in front of him, but before taking a drink he smirked and grabbed his hip flask and popped it open and poured half into his own glass and the other half into Kingsley's, at this the dark skinned man laughed and they both toasted to a brighter future.

After they both downed the glasses, the both got up and nodded, walked together into the living room where everyone sat in waiting. nod, they approached the floo and soon were at the Ministry and made their way into the Room of the Veil. harry turned and shook the hands of the two older men before they went to stand guard at the door, making sure no one came into the room. he then turned to the girls, and they all seemed to be handling this in different ways, Susan and Daphne, looked numb, but ready to face whatever happened. Hannah looked on the verge of tears, Gabrielle was openly crying with silent sobs, and Luna had a sad smile on her face, she had a really good feeling that he would return, but sadly, seeing into the future was never a sure thing, and things could take a turn for the worse. Harry walked up to Daphne firsts and, despite her better judgement, she enveloped him into a tight embrace which he returned.

"Don't die Potter, I haven't decided if I should start to like you yet." she said playfully, but still halfheartedly. He smiled at her and snuck a kiss to her lips before turning away from the surprised Slytherin and to Susan who said nothing but hugged him tightly and kissed his as well. Next was Hannah who by now had wet lines running down her face, she gently cupped is cheek with one hand, and she looked into his eyes.

"You are coming back, because I started to love you finally and its too late to give up on it, your stuck with me." she said before she kissed him, and he felt almost the same feeling from this kiss then the one he had shared with Luna not four hours ago. he turned to Gabrielle who also said nothing but she kissed him hard and passionately.

When they let go he turned to Luna, who just pulled him into a love filled embrace and whispered, "Remember the Room of Requirement." That being said she kissed him softly before pulling away and nudging him towards the veil. he nodded and gave them all one last smile and goodbye, before stepping into the archway.

He felt weird, like the feeling that you get when your foot falls asleep, but all over. He looked around and saw he was surrounded my people all wearing faded clothing, an elderly man stepped closer, one who reminded Harry of someone, but for the life of him, couldn't figure out who it was, and then he spoke.

"Ah, Harry Potter." he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "To quote my many times great grandson, I wondered when I would be meeting you. I am Merlin." he said with a smile.

* * *

AND THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

I hope you all enjoyed it, and i hope you all don't hate me for that cliffhanger.

I originally wanted to put lemons in this story, and i still might later on, but in this chapter, it just didn't seem right to go further then just hinted sex.

Well read and review as always. peace!

Oh and BTW If you figure out who Merlins many times great grandson is, then PM me, and i will reward you with a spoiler!


	7. Chapter 7

Not reading what you sign

Chapter 7

Authors note: Well now that I'm back i might as well update more shouldn't I? well here is the 7th chapter and I must say that while I'm typing this I only know how the beginning is going to play out... but hey, that's how the good stuff is written, am i right?

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS... now over a hundred. *bow* first story that has ever gotten that high I'm so proud and over 50,000 hits, nearly had a heart attack after seeing that, but luckily my heart is still going strong and I can still type this. Or maybe i died... BRAINS...

I was having trouble finding the time writing this chapter. So little by little was the solution. Now, this chapter, i hope, makes up for the cliffhanger that some had found it right to grill me for, but hey, I am the author so i might as well keep my readers on their toes and keep them interested at the same time. So this chapter will explain the occurrences in the last chapter, and the mystery the veil that only a select few know. I was not surprised to find that a lot had guessed correctly with my challenge, but i was surprised that not everyone wanted the spoilers. I Had told people that i was bringing people back from the dead, but no one wanted to know who, well almost no one, a few people know.

Well anyway, enough babble, on with chapter 7.

* * *

Harry was speechless to say the least, He was standing in the presence of the most recognized magical figure of all time, and truth be told out of everything that he thought that he would see on the other side, coming face to face with Merlin and being surrounded by over a hundred magicals was not on the list. He blinked, looked around at the gathered people, blinked again, then looked back at the man who still held one hand on his shoulder. "Forgive my bluntness, but what the hell is going on here?" Harry said in a voice that was just a little edgier then he had meant it to be, because of his confusion.

Merlin just gave a chuckle and smiled at the confused boy. "You, My dear boy, have unknowingly stumbled upon the true purpose of my Veil, it was invented to exorcize unwanted spirits. Though the gathering of fools that calls themselves the Ministry of Magic has perverted it into being an execution machine." he said the last part with disdain "Now on a normal occasion, you would have just fallen out of the other side completely unharmed, but because you carried three soul fragments with you, and along with the resurrection stone of the Deathly Hallows, you have created a rare combination that allows for a unique scenario to take place. With the stone, the soul fragments become sacrifices two souls back from the beyond, the third being used in your own resurrection. All the souls present are ones that qualify and do not mind returning to the realm of the living. All i ask is that you choose wisely." he said before he vanished slowly with a smile.

For what felt like an hour to him, Harry walked around looking at each of the souls present, Stopping to talk to a few of them. He noted that his parents were not amongst the crowd, and a wave of sorrow filled him at this revelation until a voice sounded throughout the area. "Long time no see Pup." The voice brought him out of his sorrow quickly and he whipped around to see a man pushing past two taller wizards and his smile broadened as his lost godfather, a man who was more of a parent to him in the two years that he knew him then anyone, Sirius Black, walked up to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Sirius! Please tell me that you can come back with me." Harry said desperately as they broke the embrace.

"I can, so long as you choose me." The marauder said with a toothy grin. "But I don't want you to feel obligated to choose me outright." He added glancing at all the other people around them, worried, but Harry waived him off.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure that I would like you to come back with me. I feel ashamed to admit that the world actually needs you, the why is completely beyond me." he replied jokingly, even though he couldn't resist the barb, his heart was filled with more joy then he had felt in a really long time his godfather would live again.

He glanced around once more, How was he going to choose the second being to return with him. It didn't feel right just selecting one other person at random, and leave everyone else behind, but just as two men shifted, a set of soft eyes captured his, he felt a very strong tug on his soul, the feeling was one of confirmation, he knew this soul was to return with him. he made his way slowly to the eyes that caught his attention and with a polite gesture with his hands he silently asked the two men to move aside, reviling a young woman, who was not even a year older then himself. Sirius walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, harry turned his head to his godfather who gave a small nod and a soft smile. Harry returned his gaze to the young woman and outstretched his hand in an open invitation, at which the girl tentatively stretched out her arm and as soon as her fingers touched his, there was a flash of magic and they were gone.

* * *

At that very moment, In two portraits, One which resided in Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore's office; The other was hanging in The Hogs Head tavern belonging to his brother Aberfourth, A young woman smiled for the first time in years.

* * *

For the girls, only the span of ten seconds had passed before the room was momentarily filled with a bright white flash of magic followed by the noise of multiple bodies hitting the ground on the other side of the veil. The first of them to react was Luna who's slight frown turned into a wide smile as she darted around to the other side to find Harry De-tangling himself from the two people that were on top of him. As soon as he was able to gain his footing once more he was almost knocked back over by a pair of blondes who started sobbing happily into his chest. Gabrielle looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Oh 'Arry I am so glad you made it through." she said through her sobs, before burring her face in his chest again.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head softly before doing the same to Luna, he then looked around at the rest of the blurry figures around him. when he realized. "Hey, wheres my glasses?" he asked sheepishly.

"You mean THESE?" Sirius said, holding the elusive spectacles aloft. "Guess you'll have to just come get them!" Harry reached for his glasses, although Sirius, being the taller of the two just moved them higher out of the boys reach. As he laughed, it seemed that all the years that had etched into the mans face were erased from his face, leaving him looking the way he should for his age, if not better. After a few moments of wrestling with his godson he finally relinquished the glasses and helped Harry up. "So i see that you trusted me in my will." Sirius said with a dog-like smirk on his face as he looked at the girls surrounding them.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, stormed in followed by Moody, Kingsley, Percy Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. "Professor, Sirs. Minister." Harry said plainly with a very small bow. Dumbledore was about to make a remark when his eyes fell upon the young woman that now was staring at him wide eyed, standing behind Daphne. The woman stepped passed the slytherin and closer to the aged headmaster.

"Albus." she said in a soft whisper that could still be heard reverberating through the chamber due to the dead silence that filled the room. she took a deep breath and spoke again. "You have gotten old, brother." she said softly. The old mans eyes widened as a sudden realization dawned on him. "Ar...Ariana?" he gasped out before falling backwards clutching his chest.

* * *

Ron Weasley had woken up that morning to the soft tapping of a beak on glass, he groaned and opened the window for the Gringotts owl to glide in and land on his desk with his leg stuck out, waiting for the youngest male Weasley to take the parchment from him. Ron reached out to grab the letter, and only after receiving a rather hard peck on the back of his hand as he was just about to tear open the letter, did he reach over and grab one of Pig's treats that were scattered over his desk to give to the owl. The bird gave an agitated hoot before soaring out of the open window. Ron smiled as he tore open the letter and read the first few lines.

**Mr. Ronald Weasley,**

**We were surprised to receive your letter regarding Marriage Contracts for the House of Weasley. Upon Further investigation we have found an old dormant contract for your family , if you wish to claim it please stop in our offices in Diagon Alley. We have already contacted...  
**

Ron gave a loud noise in happiness as he grabbed clothing off the floor and threw them on before rushing down the stairs and to the fireplace and with a flash of green, Ron's life was changed forever. **  
**

* * *

OK I believe that I shall stop there for now, I know that it is shorter then previous chapters but I have put this one off for too long and decided that I can always go back and Add things, but people have been threatening me with all sorts of bodily harm if I didn't try and a new chapter out soon, All because of that cliffhanger. AND THEN I END THIS ONE WITH ONE AS WELL?

I must have a death wish... Oh well

DONT KILL ME

READ AND REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Not Reading What You Sign

By Genzosanzo

Chapter 8

AN: Well I could apologize about the long wait after that cliffhanger, but it might not do me any good. A lot of people are surprised of my choice of bringing back Ariana Dumbledore. Afterwards I took notice that there are not that many stories that actually have brought her back, go me!

This chapter was written on and off since the last chapter was uploaded. In this chapter you find out whom Ron's bride will be. Some have figured out who it is, just by reading my summary.

Now, on with the chapter.

A week after Albus Dumbledore was released from St. Mongos for that minor cardiac infarction that he sustained from the shock of seeing his sister once again; He and Severus took the path up to the front door of Number Twelve Grimmauld place to set up for the next Order meeting that would be taking place a little later this afternoon. The potions master entered first, and entered right into a rather large cobweb. With a groan, he turned to the elder man. "I shall be right back headmaster." He said shortly as he started to peal off the web from his clothes and face. Walking up the stairs to the second floor, because on that floor was one of the nicer bathrooms in this dingy old building. He opened the door to the bathroom, only pausing for a moment to wonder why the door was closed. He walked right to the sink, then he quite suddenly that the shower was running, and he was not alone.

He whipped around pulling his wand as he did so but what he saw through the clear class shower door made the normally emotionless man stop in his tracks. Looking back at him through the glass was a surprised, quite naked witch. Her skin was of a fair complexion, but was smattered with blue splotches; He also noted that her hair was of the same hue of blue as the patches on her body, in every place that hair grew on her body. Slightly long legs that came up to rounded hips and a nicely rounded buttock to match. When his eyes met the light blue patch that rested just above the apex of her thighs, Snape's face turned a very deep crimson blush that had been absent for many, many years. "Oh Dear Sweet Merlin, I am so sorry!" he blurted out, but as he averted his eyes the woman threw a bar of soap at the general vicinity of his head and grabbed the towel that hung just outside the door and proceeded to shove the surprised man out of the small room and slammed the door closed behind him. Snape stood there muttering for a good minute before finally making his way back down the staircase, by the time he reached the dining room Albus could hear the distinct phrase 'the carpet matches the drapes.' Coming from the mouth of his potions teacher repeatedly.

"What was that Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus shook his head to clear it. "Nothing headmaster." He replied, "Although it may interest you that there is an unknown woman in the bathroom on the second floor."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the last thing his potions master had just said. "And you did not think to question as to why she is here, Severus?" Albus asked calmly, though looking at the man like he had lost his mind.

"To be quite honest sir, that was the last thing going through my mind at the time." He said as a slight blush graced his cheeks.

With a sigh and an eye roll the Headmaster walked out of the kitchen and to the base of the staircase, pointed his wand to his throat, and cast sonorous. "Whoever you are, when you find yourself decent, Please come down, unarmed. Thank you." He called out, letting his voice reverberate throughout the house. After pocketing his wand he walked back into the kitchen to find the man he had left with the blush on his face intensified. "Really Severus, I thought you only had eyes for one woman?" He asked in jest, but also slightly worried that he would loose yet another pawn for the greater good.

The sneer that crossed Snape's face surpassed all the others. "Watch your tongue old man, or loose it."

Meanwhile, at the burrow…

After scraping Errol, the family owl, off the window to collect the days post, Molly Weasley was surprised to see a great horned owl land gracefully on the windowsill and perched itself in a very dignified manner, holding an official Gringotts sealed letter in its beak, addressed to her youngest boy Ronald. She took the envelope from the owl and opened it thinking to her self that any monetary business of Ron concerned the whole family, praying to anyone that would listen that he hadn't gotten himself in any sort of trouble with the goblins. Her eyes narrowed as she read the words "The contractual marriage between Ronald Bilious Weasley and Pansy Pernelle Parkinson, as activated by one Ronald Bilious Weasley earlier this week, shall take place at the London branch of Gringotts in three days time, at 12:00 noon…"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly's shrieking could be heard across the entire house. "GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT"

Ron Hearing his mothers voice sound angrier that it had in all of her past howlers combined, ran downstairs for fear of death and castration. He passed Fred and George on his way into the kitchen, both leaning against the door frame wearing matching grins. "You're in for it mate," George whispered, "she's quite riled this time." Ron glared at him before entering the kitchen fearfully to be confronted by his furious mother.

As soon as Molly saw her youngest, she shoved the letter into his hands. "HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR CHILDISH JEALOUSY AFFECT OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS? BLINDLY ACTIVATING A MARRIAGE CONTRACT THAT HAS BEEN DORMENT FOR OVER A CENTURY?! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME WERE YOU THINKING? PUTTING YOUR SELF IN WITH THAT FAMILY! YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE WORKING FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO HIMSELF!" The Weasley matriarch paused her ranting for a moment to stomp over to the fire place, took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire before poking her head in to contact her husband.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw something noteworthy at which he placed a hand on George's shoulder and pointed at the family clock. Ron's clock arm had moved from 'home', to 'mortal danger'. Getting his brothers attention again, Fred motioned to his ear before both of them apperated to their bedroom and seconds later two extendable ears launched all the way down the stairs so they could listen from a safer distance

"Your father will be coming home shortly, so please just sit down and shut up for a few minutes. Of all the stupid and idiotic things you have done in your life… honestly." As soon as Molly finished her sentence the fireplace flared green and Arthur stepped out, but before he could move further into the room, His wife was already in front of him pushing the Gringotts letter into his hands. Confusion crossed his mind before looking down at the parchment in his hands. After a good ten minutes he folded up the letter, set it down as he walked over to the liquor cabinet, and opened it. He pulled out his wand and removed the small 'notice me not' charm, revealing a dusty looking bottle. For the last five generations this bottle of Ogden's Special Reserve Firewhiskey, charmed to refill itself 3 times, has been handed down from father to son, with only 1 refill remaining. It was only to be opened in emergencies or times of great celebration.

Arthur Weasley found it to be an emergency not to kill his son. So he took out the bottle, pulled the cork out, and took a swig from it. "Dad I can explain…" Ron started but was cut off as his father held up a hand to stop him from saying anything. He lifted the bottle back to his lips and took another long drink from it, before putting the cork back in and replaced the bottle and the charm on it.

"Ronald." His father said calmly as he turned around to face his son. "Know, always, that you are a part of this family, and we love you. But this you have to face for your self." Arthur said before walking back to the fireplace, pausing only to kiss his wife on the cheek before flooing back to his office.

After Arthur left Molly turned to face her youngest whom had already fallen back into a chair with his head in his hands. Her motherly instincts had kicked in and while she was angry with him for his complete stupidity, he was still her son so she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ronald, you have done some stupid things in your life, but now you must live with this mistake you have made. Ok lets go get your dress..." she started to say before an extremely Regale looking brown owl dropped a parcel on Ron's lap and a letter in Molly's. She took the letter, wondering what could have happened now. This letter was even more surprising than the last.

Dear Weasley Family,

I Lord Blaine Parkinson, Head of the Nobel house of Parkinson, upon hearing about young Ronald's state of dress at the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, have taken it upon myself to purchase the boy a set of decent dress robes that will not bring Embarrassment and shame to both our families during this union. I also ask that only immediate family at the ceremony in three days time. Also I request to have a private meeting with Lord Arthur Weasley before the wedding for a private discussion. Now I do home that this union will help shed Light on my families standing in this up and coming war, and I look forward to meeting you all in three days.

Lord Blaine Parkinson

Harry, Susan, Neville, and Hermione, after taking the Dobby Express, to the apparition point of St. Mongos, started to walk to the front door. Harry had contacted his fellow Dorm mate a few days ago to ask if he could go with the previously shy Gryffindor the next time that he went to go see his parents, to which Neville reluctantly agreed. As they walked through the front doors, the sounds of battle hit them, spell fire, explosions, moans of pain and anguish, and the last sound was one that hit the two boys hard. Laughter, maniacal and insane, belonging to a witch that they knew was running towards them. The two Gryffindor boys looked at each other quickly before taking the hands of their respective partners and moved on either side of the hall behind desks and tables, they had one advantage, and Bellatrix Lestrange did not know what was about to happen to her.

Bellatrix Lestrange was laughing as she ran from the battle; she wanted to get outside the wards so she could go to her master to tell him the good news of the hospital now being crippled. Nearly half the healers they had on staff had been taken out by the strike force she had led; the light side now did not have enough healers to help them through the war. Her laughter got louder as she came to the entryway and the dual glass doors came into view, but she was too excited to notice two young men darting in front of her and two simultaneous yells of 'reducto' reverberating through the halls before she saw nothingness.

Harry walked over to the pieces of what once was one of the most feared witches of her time, and bent down to pick up her wand, then walked over to Neville and handed the wand to the man. "Nev, you take this. Today a lot of lives have been avenged, and even more have bees saved from her death. Now, we need to help the people here." Harry said as he drew his second wand and took off down the corridor with Neville on his heels. The girls followed, rolling their eyes and muttering about Gryffindor and boys in general.

Gilderoy Lockhart moved quickly around the corridors, dodging the stray beams of light that moved into his path. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that there were people in black cloaks and silver masks that were killing some of the nicest people; the same people that were helping him in trying to rebuild his memories. He turned a corner just in time to see one of the aforementioned doctor's jumps on the back of a lone robed figure and managed to pull off the hood and mask before being thrown off. Looking around quickly he saw a fallen man with one of those funny sticks still in his hand, so he snatched it up quickly and leveled it at the slicked back blonde haired young man, and yelled the first word that came to mind "OBLIVIATE" twisting his wrist, following his instincts.

Draco Malfoy fell to the found as he felt his mind being wiped away. This was just supposed to be his initiation run, to show the dark lord that he was ready and able to uphold the dark lords bidding and earn his mark. Though he knew as the first spell was thrown that he couldn't do it, so he ran, trying to find a way to hide. The Malfoy scion had stopped to catch his breath when the doctor had pounced on him, tearing his hood and mask off. After he threw the man off of him, he had every intention to run when he was hit with that spell. As his memories faded; he watched the doctor pull someone that he could only think looked kind of familiar to him, down the hall and through a doorway.

AN: OK OK OK ….. I know it has been a while, but hey I think real life trumps sometimes. But at least this one is less of a cliff hanger then the last two.

As always read and review!


End file.
